enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Mike D'Antoni
|nadimak = Arsène Lupin |datum_rođenja = 8. svibnja 1951. |mjesto_rođenja = |datum_smrti = |mjesto_smrti = |visina = 1,91 |težina = 84 |sveučilište = Marshall |draft = 2. krug (20. ukupno), 1973. Kansas City-Omaha Kings |karijera = 1973.–1990. |pozicija = razigravač |igrački_klubovi = Kansas City-Omaha Kings (1973.–1976.) Spirits of St. Louis (1976.–1977.) San Antonio Spurs (1977.–1978.) Olimpia Milano (1978.–1990.) |liga = NBA |klub = Los Angeles Lakers |trenirani_klubovi = Philips/Recoaro Milano (1990.–1994.) Benetton Treviso (1994.–1997.) Denver Nuggets (1998.–1999.) Benetton Treviso (2001.–2002.) Phoenix Suns (2003.–2008.) New York Knicks (2008.–2012.) Los Angeles Lakers (2012.–) |nagrade = 7x Serie A (kao igrač i trener) 2x Euroliga 3x Talijanski kup (kao igrač i trener) 2x Kup Radivoja Koraća (kao igrač i trener) 1x Interkontinentalni kup |medalje = }} Mike D'Antoni ( , 8. svibnja 1951.) umirovljeni je američki profesionalni košarkaš. Igrao je na poziciji razigravača, a izabran je u 2. krugu (20. ukupno) NBA drafta 1973. od strane Kansas City-Omaha Kingsa. Glavni je trener Los Angeles Lakersa od 12. studenoga 2012.Yahoo Sports - Lakers hire Mike D'Antoni as next coach. Marc J. Spears, Objavljeno 12. studenoga 2012.. Kao glavni trener Phoenix Sunsa izabran je za trenera godine u NBA ligi. U odnosu na prošlu sezonu Phoenix je ostvario 33 pobjede više. Igračka karijera Nakon završetka sveučilište Marshall, odlučio se prijaviti na draft. Izabran je u 2. krugu (20. ukupno) NBA drafta 1973. od strane Kansas City-Omaha Kingsa. Godinu kasnije imenovan je u All-Rookie drugu petorku. Nakon tri profesionalne sezone u Kingsima, odlazi u ABA momčad Spirits of St. Louis, a godinu kasnije u NBA momčad San Antonio Spurse. Njegova karijera u Spursima trajala se samo dvije utakmice, nakon čega se odlučio potražiti sreću u Europi. Odlaskom u talijansku Olimpiju Milano započeo je veliku europsku karijeru, čime je postao vodećim klupskim strijelcem svih vremena. U glasovanju od strane lige, izabran je za najboljeg razigravača 90-ih godina, a u svojoj zbirici trofeja osvojio je pet naslova talijanskog prvaka, dvije Eurolige, tri talijanska kupa, Kup Radivoja Koraća i Interkontinetalni kup. Nakon dobitka talijanskog državljanstva, D'Antoni je zaigrao za talijansku reprezentaciju na Europskom prvenstvu u Zagrebu 1989. godine. U Europi je postao poznat kao odličan "kradljivac" lopti, zbog čega je dobio nadimak Arsène Lupin. Trenerska karijera Italija D'Antoni je trenersku karijeru započeo ondje gdje je prekinuo i igračku, u talijanskom Milanu. Klub je vodio pune četiri godine, a najveće uspjehe postigao je 1992. kada je stigao do polufinala europskog prvenstva i 1993. kada je osvojio Kup Radivoja Koraća. Tri godine vodio je još jedan veliki talijanski klub, Benetton Treviso. Tijekom tog razdoblja osvojio je Europski kup, talijanski kup i talijansko prvenstvo. Kao trener oba kluba, nikada nije propustio kasniji nastavak sezone, odnosno doigravanje. 2001. natrag se vratio na klupu Benetton Trevisa. U povratničkoj sezoni odveo je klub do omjera 28-8, naslova talijanskog prvaka i polufinala Eurolige. Početci u NBA Prvi trenerski posao u NBA započeo je u sezoni 1997./98. kao direktor Denver Nuggetsa. U tom razdoblju također je radio kao sukomentator na televizijskoj mreži TNT. Sljedeće godine postao je glavnim trenerom Nuggetsa, ali je zbog loših rezultata otpušten u skraćenoj sezoni 1998./99. U sezoni 1999./00. postao je skautom u San Antonio Spursima, a sljedeće sezone imenovan je pomoćnim trenerom u Portland Trail Blazersima. Phoenix Suns 2002. natrag se vratio u NBA ligu, ovaj put kao pomoćni trener u Phoenix Sunsima. Početkom sljedeće sezone imenovan je glavnim trenerom Sunsa, a usprkos negativnom omjeru u drugom dijelu sezone zadržao je svoje mjesto na klupi. Godinu kasnije, D'Antoni je u klub doveo Stevea Nasha, čime je započeo veliki preokret u povijesti franšize. Nakon dolaska Nasha i privikavanje na novi stil igre, Sunsi u sljedeće četiri godine imaju 50 ili više pobjeda u sezoni. Nakon prve cijele sezone na klupi Sunsa dobio je nagradu za trenera godine NBA lige.Mike D'Antoni trener godine u NBA ligi Kako ima i talijansko državljanstvo, D'Antoni je ujedno i prvi trener iz Europe kojem je to pošlo za rukom.Mike D’Antoni trener godine New York Knicks Iako je imao dvogodišnji ugovor sa Sunsima, nakon jedne žestoke svađe s tijekom studenoga 2007. godine s generalnim menadžerom Sunsa Steveom Kerrom, bilo je pitanje kada će napustiti klupu Sunsa. Klub mu je dao zeleno svjetlo za pregovore s drugim klubovima, a D'Antoni je dobio ponude mnogih klubova, među kojima je najpoželjnija bila ona Chicago BullsaMike D’Antoni novi trener Bullsa? i New York Knicksa. Činili se da će prihvatiti ponudu Bullsa, ali se u zadnji tren predomislio i potpisao četverogodišnji ugovor sa Knicksima vrijedan 24 milijuna dolara.Mike D`Antoni novi trener Knicksa Sa novim ugovorom kojim zarađuje 6 milijuna dolara godišnje postao je treći najbolje plaćeni trener u povijesti NBA lige. Ispred njega su jedino Jackson (12 milijuna dolara) i Popovich (7 milijuna dolara). mini|desno|D'Antoni na klupi Knicksa. Trenerska statistika Izvori Vidi još *50 osoba koji su najviše pridonijeli Euroligi Vanjske poveznice *Igrački profil na Basketpedya.com *Profil na Euroleague.net Kategorija:Američki košarkaši Kategorija:Talijanski košarkaši Kategorija:Razigravači Kategorija:Američki košarkaški treneri Kategorija:Talijanski košarkaški treneri